onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The CONVENIENT Talk About Chapter 713
Heads up, its going to be a long (and probably boring) one! - First up, I am one of those not in favor over Issho's appointment into the Marines. A position as important and influential as an admiral could be up for grabs via open drafting. How convenient! Makes it a joke for Vergo (a pirate) who had to spend 15 long years to rise to VA! Perhaps Issho had a history that we have yet been told, I'm wishing for that. I mean, a person with an ability as devastating as that, who did not take up significant involvement into either marines or piracy or something influential but just being a civvie, that's a bit hard to swallow. I guess you can say I am requesting for more development for this Issho guy in the near future - I observe Issho to be quite straight forward and obedient to the general rule of thumb that a Shichibukai and all that's under them gets pardoning with no further questions asked. On one hand, the scientist involved in the poison gas incident gets off the hook because he is Doflamingo's. While on the other hand, he made it clear to Law that his reaction depends on how he answers the question (allies or subordinate). So, at the end he should be seeing either Law arresting Strawhat or himself arresting Strawhat AND Law. - I think chances are Law does not know the new admiral very well and what he is capable of doing. Therefore I have to compliment Law for having the balls to challenge the admiral that he knows almost nothing about (especially his abilities). He was taking a huge risk with that decision because if he lose to him there and then, his plan will fall apart. He will be under arrest, Marines will make a move towards the SHP quickly, and Caesar will be returned to Doflamingo, who will then alert and secure his factory adequately because Caesar knew what the main plan was. - I have been thinking a lot about Law's response to Issho (subordinate or alliance). Initially I disagreed with him challenging the wrath of the admiral by admitting to the alliance. Instead I thought, in the interest of "buying time", he should have played along with the "subordinate" choice, stay cool and observe how the situation develops. However that will mean Caesar will be returned to Doflamingo, hence his plan exposed, so that's a no-no. I think this is the very reason why Law had to choose the "alliance" path, facing the wrath of the admiral head on. - Yep, same as everyone else, I found myself ogling at the ability of the admiral, summoning a meteor quickly and easily. I can see Issho staring down at Sephiroth, saying "EAT YOUR HEART OUT! MUAHAHAHAHA!"... ... oh yea, I forgot he can't see! YOHOHOHOOOO! BLIND JOKE! - The next scene was the climax of the chapter (in my opinion). Having the meteor coming at such speed, Law has very little time to deploy his Room. And with his Room being just that size (given the short time he got), he has but a split second to cut the meteor as it enters his Room (I don't believe he can cut anything outside of his Room's sphere). That explains his facial expression, but still he was able to cut it in such way the two halfs was sent flying towards both Doflamingo and Issho - pretty cool! Then we get to see a glimpse of Doflamingo's panic face which is a rare sight (though in the recent times we have seen quite a lot of Doflamingo faces which is out of his usual calm and cool looks). Issho reacted as if he could already "see" (no pun or Blind Joke intended ^_^) it coming, and his technique is really a cool one to watch. Yet in the end the three maintained their stand in their own badass way! Just EPIC! - a glimpse at Issho's sword reminds me of Kenshin's ultimate sakabato when he first received it, without a proper hilt, just a bare wood. - so the Colosseum fights were broadcasted for everyone to watch huh. When Luffy's identity got (accidentally) revealed later, what will the resident's response like... (curious) - Sanji: I need to find the secret factory which is suppose to be well hidden.... Voilet: Easy my charming knight, here's a map to that "secret" factory you are searching for! I bought it from a convenient store just now. Says here in the middle of map... SECRET FACTORY! AY: ... ... yep, a map! How convenient... -_-" - Kinemon: Sanji-dono, I was told by the guys you just ass-kicked that my BFF is at the Toy House, which conveniently happens to be the secret factory you are looking for. Since you are going there, I would like to hitch a ride. AY: ... >_> ... <_< ... >_> ... so bloody convenient! What's next, the duo accidentally stumble upon a train which is coincidentally heading towards the flower field, so they conveniently got on and ride along? - Think I am about to hear the cheers "Violet for next SH", any minute now... - as Neo-san said in another blog, it was nice to see Oda "ties past events to present story line", referring to Noland. - And Usopp bragged how he took down 50000 baddies at FI with HIS haki! ;) Good to see you back, young man! And so born the legend of Usolanders featuring Usoland, Luffyland, Zoroland, Namiland, Sanjiland, Chopperland, Frankyland, Robinland and Brookland. Oh I almost forgot one more : Voiletland! xD xD xD - And finally we end the exciting chapter of the week by conveniently having the dwarves coincidentally planning on the mission to the flower field at that precise moment, being led by Usoland The Brave... One thing though, I kinda like the fact that Usopp have... sorry, I mean Usoland have an army to lead, and an insanely strong despite the size too! How ironic, not long ago, we were discussing (at a blog of mine) how Usopp will be leading an army of GIANTS during the final war. :P I truly enjoyed the chapter, convenience and all. 10/10 EDIT: Chapter 714 Prediction Law somehow got away, taking Caesar with him (Room teleportation). Only Issho and Doflamingo remain at the scene. Issho: (searching his pockets) Awww shoot! I must have left my Pine-Apple iDen-Den Mushi near the toy house as I transverse the flower field on my way here just now. Need to go back there to find it (turns around and walks away, ignoring Doflamingo) Doflamingo: Holy shit! If that mutt goes there, he might smell something fishy in the area! I better head there right away! (takes to flight) Law teleported to an area not far from the cafe where he met CP0. Law: Just now Sanji mentioned the factory is at the flower fields. (heads towards the direction) Switch scene to the running Zoro. He heard that a ship with a lion figurehead was towed towards the shores nearby the flower field. Zoro: Damn! Sunny was taken to the flower field, Nami and gang must be held there as well. Wicca, which way to the field? Wicca: That way (pointing towards a direction) Zoro: OK, got it! (turns and run at the opposite direction) Wicca: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Narrator: ... and that is how the whole arc conveniently focus down to that one location! ^_^ ---- Rate chapter 713 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Category:Blog posts